Of Trust and Deception
by Philomena Rose
Summary: Sequel to LRaLS but can be read on its own. When it appears the Gormogon case is not quite closed, the investigation opens old wounds for the Jeffersonian team's newest re-addition. Some pre-season 3 Zack/Naomi mentioned and their interaction following the Gormogon incident is explored.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, originally I planned to write a direct continuation of LRaLS, but after they resolved the Pelant subplot on the show, I wasn't really sure what to do. After a lot of thinking, I eventually thought up this plot, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it too. -PR

* * *

Dr. Zack Addy could hear a small, steady tapping sound behind him as he worked. He set down the equation he was working on and turned around to see Dr. Zoe Simon standing a few feet away, softly clicking her heel against the floor and holding a small box.

"What? No flowers? No card?" she asked him, handing him the box.

"What?" he responded, taken aback by her sarcasm as he opened the box. Inside, he found a small cupcake with "Happy Anniversary, Dr. Addy" scrawled in a shaky, slanted cursive with blue icing atop a glob of white frosting.

"It's been a whole year since we were first teamed up together," she said with a smile. "I wanted to bring confetti as well, but it seemed like too much of a hazard with all the lab equipment, plus it probably violates tons of lab protocols."

"Um, thanks. Happy anniversary," Zack answered awkwardly, uncertain of what else to say. He set the box on his desk to save for later.

Zoe smiled at him as she put on her grey lab coat. It was almost hard to believe so much time had gone by. It had seemed like just a few days and forever all at once. Over the past year, Zoe felt that she was becoming much more trusting of Zack. She was still working on her training to be a full-fledged profiler, but, from what she learned to become a psychologist, it seemed Sweets was right about him.

"Well, I guess it's about time we get started on the case. This one seems like quite the challenge," she said, linking her arm around his elbow and walking with him to the platform. Following their usual routine, Zack scanned his card, then the two walked up the steps and took their usual spots, Zack observing the bones with Dr. Brennan as Zoe took notes on their discoveries. Over the past months, she had picked up a few of the scientific phrases, but, luckily, Zack had become a great translator for the majority of the scientific babble. Meanwhile, her notes were gradually evolving into a strange alien language composed of a mixture of shorthand, abbreviations, and symbols that only she, Zack, and Sweets could decipher.

* * *

As usual, Zoe delivered the manila folder to Sweets' office. Sweets looked over his coworker's case notes. "What's your take on it?" he asked in a "pop quiz" fashion.

"Um, well, they determined that the victim was likely stabbed, and it's not particularly easy to stab someone to death, so that might have some significance," she noted, looking up at her mentor. He motioned for her to elaborate. "Well, it could have been a weapon of opportunity or have some kind of symbolic meaning to the killer. Or maybe the killer wanted to see the victims suffer." She took a quick look at the notes to see what she was forgetting. "Oh, also, the victim's left hand was missing. Hands are significant in communication, so it could involve that or maybe an interpersonal relationship," she suggested. "There were also a bunch of scratches all over the bones, but I'm really not sure what that means."

Sweets nodded. "I know from experience that you probably don't get too much respect around here, so I just want to tell you that you're doing a good job."

She didn't really expect too much respect at the moment, considering both the general disdain for psychology among many of the others and the fact that her current job description basically amounted to "babysitter," but she wasn't one to turn down a compliment when it's offered. "Thank you very much, Dr. Sweets."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this update; I've been battling a rather nasty sinus infection for the past few weeks. :P Well, merry belated Christmas! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zack and Zoe walked out to the parking lot arm-in-arm and chatting as usual at the end of the day.

"I tried watching it last night, but I just couldn't really get into a lot of the sci-fi elements," she explained, discussing a show Zack had recommended to her as she fished her keychain from the front pocket of her purse.

"Oh," Zack responded, disappointed.

"However," she added, "I _loved_ the character dynamics."

His lips curled into a small smile at that remark. "Well, there was only one season."

"True." She used the sleeve of her blazer to wipe off fog that had formed on her glasses lenses due to the summer night's warm air. "I guess I can try to stick it out for another episode or two and see what happens."

"Zachary? Zack Addy?" questioned a voice near them.

A slender woman in a blue lab coat emerged from the shadows and approached the duo. She looked more mature after the past few years, but she still had the same cropped blonde haircut with strawberry blonde highlights and the same dark brown eyes, which were now gleaming under the streetlights.

"Naomi?" Zack asked, though he was already almost certain it was her.

"Zack," she repeated then was left speechless for a second or two. "I never thought I'd see you here again. So, um, _why_ exactly are you here?" she asked.

"I helped with one of the cases a year ago, and they let me stay," he replied simply with a smile.

"Well, um, congrats, I guess," she responded, unsure what else to say. Her gaze shifted to the small redhead standing next to him. "Oh, um, hello." She extended an arm to her. "Dr. Naomi Dawson."

"Dr. Zoe Simon," she replied with a smile while shaking the other woman's hand.

Naomi paused a moment, scanning over the two of them. "So, how long have you been together?"

Just as Zack, missing the implications of the question, was about to answer, "One year," Zoe, flustered, cut him off, "We're not...I'm his supervisor."

"Oh," Naomi responded, almost relieved. "Please forgive me. This has all just been such a surprise. Maybe we could meet up for lunch or something sometime."

"I'm sure we could plan something," Zoe replied.

"So, I guess I'll see you then," Naomi replied, as Zack nodded softly at her.

Zoe clicked a button on her keychain, unlocking the doors to her car. Zack opened the door and climbed into the front passenger seat. Before Zoe could walk around to the driver's side, Naomi tapped her shoulder to pull her aside. "How do you handle it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know. The whole incident a few years ago. With that secret society." Naomi could never quite find the strength to verbally say exactly what happened.

"If you need to vent, I'm a trained psychologist, and I'd be happy to help."

"That's okay, I got most of it off my chest the first time around," she answered half-heartedly after a short pause.

"If it helps, in the year I've been working with Dr. Addy, I haven't noticed any behavior that would indicate him returning to his past ways." As she said this, she felt she was almost trying to convince herself of this as well. "And he initially said that he only killed him because 'The Master' told him to do so."

"And who's to say that he won't find another 'Master?'" Naomi replied in a dagger-sharp tone. She crossed her arms, unconvinced. "You're - what? Twenty...four?" she guessed.

"Twenty-five," she corrected.

"Twenty-five," Naomi repeated. "You're still young, maybe also a bit naive." Zoe cringed slightly at this remark, yet continued listening. "You said you've known him for a year, but I was friends with him for almost five, plus we were_ together_ much of that time, by the time that incident occurred. It doesn't take a shrink to notice when somebody's acting differently." There must have been something that triggered several warning lights that she just ignored. Normal people don't just join murderous secret societies without so much as a slight change in behavior. Of course, from the first time she had met Zack, she was well-aware that he was far from normal. Still, though she knew there was no reason to blame herself for his actions, she felt she should have been able to at least try to prevent this.

"I'm very sorry this has happened to you. I can only imagine what you went through." _Did that sound too trite?_ she wondered. It probably did, but there weren't exactly an abundance of flowery ways to say, "I'm sorry your boyfriend murdered somebody and his return is making you question your feelings for him. I hope you feel better soon." The two ladies shared a glance then went their separate ways.


End file.
